


Falling Apart ( The Ranch Fic )

by kittysays



Category: Phatz
Genre: M/M, ranch dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysays/pseuds/kittysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Laws and Ryan Minaj are almost out of ranch dressing.  Who will win the fight to get the last of the ranch before their apartment falls apart around them?    Censored version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart ( The Ranch Fic )

Ryan woke with his stomach growling madly. Pushing away his blankets, he sat up and yawned, his stomach growling louder now. Remembering the leftover pizza from last night, he headed to the kitchen.

The pizza was still sitting on the table where it had been last night, Ryan smiled, Nick was still asleep so he would get the last of the pizza. Quietly he grabbed a plate from the shelf and sat down at the table. Lifting the Pizza box lid, he saw there were six slices still left, "all mine." said Ryan. Grabbing a slice, he looked around, something was missing, "I forgot to get the ranch dressing," he said , smacking his hand against his head.

Ryan opened the fridge and rummaged around, "It should be here somewhere," he whispered.

"Looking for something?" a voice called.

Ryan straighten up to see Nick leaning against the kitchen wall smiling, in his hand he held the almost empty bottle of ranch dressing.  
"Where did you get that?" ask Ryan.

"I hid it in my room last night," Nick said, as he shook the bottle in Ryan's face. Nick walked over to the table and sat down, "now I'm going to use the last of it." he said, smiling. 

Ryan sat down at the table next to Nick, "you better share that ranch with me, or we're going to have a problem." he said, frowning.

Nick laughed, "I'm not sharing" he said, as he poured the last of the ranch on his plate.

Ryan watched Nick put the empty bottle of ranch onto the table, the last of the ranch now on Nick's plate. "You're sharing that with me," Ryan said, as he reached across the table and stuck his fingers into the ranch on Nick's plate.

Nick grabbed at Ryan's hand but it was too late. Ranch dripped from Ryan's fingers onto the table.  
"Let go of my hand." screamed Ryan, while trying to pull himself free.

"You just wasted the last of the ranch." yelled Nick, "now what are we going to eat with our pizza?" Nick looked at the ranch on Ryan's fingers and suddenly a evil smile spread across his face. "I guess I'll just have to lick the rest of the ranch off of your fingers." he said.

Ryan's eyes widened, "you better not, I'll scream." he cried, raising his voice.

Smirking, Nick pulled Ryan's hand up to his mouth and licked the ranch on one of Ryan's fingers." It still tastes good, even if it is on you." said Nick.

Ryan's face quickly turned red, "give my hand back," he yelled, while pulling to free himself.

Nick let go of Ryan's hand, at the same moment Ryan pulled backwards, sending them both flying onto the floor. The table behind them shattered to the ground, along with the pizza, and empty ranch bottle. Nick's plate landed beside them spraying them both with flying bits of ranch dressing.

Ryan and Nick sat on the floor covered in bits of dripping ranch, the dinning room behind them partially destroyed. Ryan turned to look at nick, "I wonder if the pizza is still good?" he mumbled.

Nick looked at the smashed pizza box, then back at Ryan, "I don't think it is but, wait," Nick leaned over and licked the ranch off of Ryan's cheek, "hmmm, at least the ranch still taste good."

Ryan giggled , "I want to try some too," he said as he licked some ranch off of the side of Nick's ear. "Yup, still good." he said. "Here try this," Ryan said, as he held up one of his ranch covered fingers.

Nick took Ryan's finger and put it in his mouth, sucking the ranch off of it. "I'm still hungry," Nick said, pulling Ryan's finger out of his mouth. "What if I were to lick the ranch that's on your bottom lip?" Nick ask.

Ryan's face again turned beet red, "I guess that would be okay." he whispered.

Nick leaned close and licked the ranch off of Ryan's lower lip, then without warning he pressed his lip's against Ryan's and kissed him.

A hour later Nick and Ryan were sitting naked on the floor facing each other with the empty bottle of ranch between them. All traces of the ranch that had splattered them, were now gone.  
"Are you still hungry?" Nick ask, looking at the empty bottle of ranch in front of him.

Ryan thought for a minute, them smiled, "yes, let's go buy some more ranch." he said.


End file.
